


Nightmares

by kalyri



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalyri/pseuds/kalyri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Elsanna Week, Day 3:  Nightmare]  It was horrible… how could they do this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or its associated characters… I’m just borrowing them for a bit of fun.  
> Warnings: none. Seriously… there are no warnings. Go ahead and read it if you don’t believe me xD

-x-

“Elsa!”  He could hear the whispers, caught their movements out of the corner of his eye.  And he chose to ignore them for the most part.  The princess and queen weren’t really as discreet as they thought—but he wasn’t going to ruin the illusion, they were happy believing that no one knew their little secret.

 

“Anna!  Hush!  Someone will hear you.”  Ah yes, the queen.  Her whispers weren’t quite as soft as she thought, and he heard every word as he walked silently down the hallway, past the room they’d escaped into to avoid being caught in their lover’s embrace.  The old man merely smiled to himself.  He remembered a time when he would sneak around with his wife; it was all very exciting, but he’d done it because of her parents, Elsa and Anna… _Poor girls…_   If being two women wasn’t enough, they happened to be siblings.  A fact that he and Gerda had ignored whenever they heard the passionate callings of the two when they thought they were being quiet; it made Gerda and him reminisce about their life pre-marriage.  _Ah yes… such wonderful years…_  

 

A muffled giggle, no doubt the princess was heard, and Kai shook his head in amusement.  “Elsa, there’s no one out there!  Who’s going to hear?”  Turning the corner, he noticed the royal ice master and deliverer coming down the hallway.  Back from a trip into the mountains to gather ice and deliver it to Arendelle and the castle.  Although the queen could just as easily make and distribute the ice herself, Kai was glad that she offered the job to the strapping young lad. 

 

“Good evening Kristoff, sir.”  He nodded his head in greeting.  Kristoff smiled in return.

 

“Are the princess and queen in?”  He asked quietly.  “They weren’t in either of their rooms…”

 

“Yes sir, I’m sure they’re around her somewhere.”  Kai spoke quietly, he listened sharply for any more of Elsa and Anna’s goings-on in the room around the corner, but nothing.  “I imagine you’ll be retiring for the evening?”

 

“Yea… good night Kai.” 

 

“Have a good evening, sir.”  Kai proceeded to keep on walking, neglecting to tell Kristoff exactly where the princess and queen were.  And as he walked down the hallway, he had to resist the urge to burst out into loud guffaws of laughter as he heard the young blonde man cry out in surprise:

 

“Aw come on!  Not my  bed!  I have to sleep on that!”  There was laughter from the princess, but he heard nothing from the queen.

 

“Sorry Kristoff!”  Anna was heard saying through her giggles.

 

“Man… I’m going to have nightmares about that now…”

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: So yea… totally a fic about nightmares xD  
> I didn’t want to do angst for an ‘angst-y’ prompt… since I took a completely innocent prompt and killed people off with it =P  
> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
